Prissy in Mittelerde
by Eleana
Summary: Juhu! Chappie 9 online! Ich schicke eine Prinzessin a.d. Erbse nach Mittelerde und lasse sie da einem ganz bestimmten Waldläufer den letzten Nerv rauben. Bitte weiter fleissig r
1. Default Chapter

Der Herr der Ringe und alle seine Charaktere und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien und New Line Cinema. Ich mache hiermit keinen Profit, sondern schreibe nur zum Vergnügen.  
  
Teil 1 : Der Jahrmarkt  
  
Warum war sie nur zu diesem Ausflug bereit gewesen? Sie haßte nichts mehr als Jahrmärkte jeder Art und dieser hier hatte sich als besonders erbärmlich herausgestellt... Altersschwache Fahrgeschäfte und heruntergekommene Buden - nun ja, der Begriff nostalgisch hätte sie vorwarnen müssen...  
  
Mißmutig knabberte sie an einem kandierten Apfel herum, das einzige, was sie hätte ansatzweise versöhnen können, wenn die Leckerei frisch gewesen wäre. Sie spähte nach ihren Freunden, die irgendwo am Autoscooter sein mußten.  
  
Sie hatte nicht nur keinen Spaß, sie fühlte sich richtiggehend unwohl hier... Ein paar Schritte entfernt stand ein ausgeblichenes, schon unzählige Male geflicktes, rotes Zelt. War es eben schon da gewesen? Sie wußte es nicht zu sagen und beschloß, auf keinen Fall länger auf diesem "Festplatz" zu bleiben. Notfalls würde sie im Auto warten, wenn die anderen noch immer nicht genug hatten. Und wenn sie dann endlich kamen - sie würde nicht mit Vorwürfen sparen, das nahm sie sich fest vor!  
  
Doch plötzlich schien es, als könnte sie keinen Schritt mehr tun und sie fühlte sich fast gezwungen, wieder zu dem roten Zelt zu blicken.  
  
Dort stand eine Frau. Nicht jung, nicht alt, dunkel gekleidet aber ohne Merkmale, die ihr ein unverwechselbares Aussehen gegeben hätte. Die beiden Frauen starrten sich an.  
  
Der Apfel fiel in den Dreck, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie fühlte plötzlich, daß sie in dieses Zelt muße.  
  
"Komm herein, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet..." wisperte es in ihrem Kopf, doch sie war sich sicher, daß es die alterslose, dunkle Frau war, die zu ihr sprach. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, immer näher kam sie dem Eingang des Zeltes - was dahinter war konnte man im Dunkel nicht ausmachen. Das Lachen und Rufen ihrer Freunde schien aus weiter Ferne zu ihr herüber zu schallen, aber auch das kümmerte sie nicht mehr. Ein letzter Gedanke noch.  
  
"Was tue ich hier? Und wieso lasse ich mir das gefallen?", dann erfaßte sie plötzlich ein wilder Strudel und sie wurde in eine furchtbare Dunkelheit gezogen, die sie minutenlang durchgeinanderwirbelte, bis sie völlig die Orientierung verlor und sich schließlich hilflos dem Geschehen überließ. Von der merkwürdigen Frau gab es keine Spur mehr - und sie war allein und fiel und fiel...  
  
Als plötzlich wieder Stille um sie herum herrschte, bemerkte sie, daß ihr schriller, spitzer Schrei die Geräuschkulisse gewesen war, während der letzten...  
  
Sekunden?  
  
Minuten?  
  
Stunden?  
  
Sie wußte es nicht zu sagen, spürte nur ein unangenehmes, schmerzhaftes Kratzen im Hals. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei und mit einem kaum unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei landete sie auf dem Rücken.  
  
Das Licht brannte in ihren Augen, es war plötzlich wieder heller Tag und die Sonne schien heiß. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander und aus einem Impuls heraus wollte sie aufspringen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Keine Sorge, es ist wirklich HdR... aber jede Story braucht nen Einstieg, selbst wenn er so dämlich ist, wie dieser... Also lest weiter und begleitet unsere Kleine "Prinzessin" nach Mittelerde und erlebt, wie sie jemand ganz betimmten den letzten Nerv rauben wird... *evilgrin* 


	2. Ein Fremder im Wald

Teil 2: Ein Fremder im Wald  
  
"Heda! Nicht so schnell!" aber es war nicht die Männerstimme, die sie noch in der Bewegung innehealten ließ, sondern die Klinge, die urplötzlich an ihrer Kehle lag. Sie schluckte einen weiteren Schrei hinunter und wie paralysiert starrte sie nach oben. Gegen die Sonne hob sich die große dunkle Silhouette eines Mannes ab und sie blinzelte, um besser sehen zu können.  
  
Dunkle Haare, dunkler Bart - beides nicht sehr gepflegt. Die Kleidung ebenfalls dunkel, größtenteils aus Leder und grobem Stoff war merkwürdig geschnitten. Dazu ein schwarzer, weiter Umhang. Und dieses Schwert, dessen Spitze inzwischen unangenehm in ihre Halskuhle piekte.  
  
Noch immer auf dem Hosenboden hockend, versuchte sie unauffällig nach hinten zu rutschen, aber natürlich merkte er es und mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln und einem zynischen Lächeln brachte er sie dazu, weiterhin still am Boden zu sitzen.  
  
"Immer schön ruhig!" warnte er, "Und dann sagt mir, wer Ihr seid und wo Ihr so plötzlich herkommt. Was ist das für ein Zauberwerk?"  
  
Doch sie antworte nicht. Was meinte der, wer er war? Ungewaschen aus dem Nichts auftauchen und dann noch Forderungen stellen, das war ja noch schöner! Trötzig zog sie eine Schnute, doch die schien ihn nur zu amüsieren, denn er zog nur zynisch die Mundwinkel in die Höhe. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Langsam dämmerte ihm aber anscheinend, dass sie keine unmittelbare Gefahr darstellte, denn er nahm das Schwert von ihrer Kehle und mit einem eleganten Schwung verschwand es in der Schwertscheide, die an seinem Gürtel hing.  
  
"Danke..." war alles as sie sagte und man konnte sehen, dass sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes wollte, als sich artig zu bedanken. Sie rührte sich nicht und blieb mit verstocktem Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen sitzen. Er schien das Wegstecken seiner Waffe allerdings als eine Art Deal zu verstehen und sofort wurde klar, was er im Gegenzug nun von ihr erwartete:  
  
"Nun, wollt Ihr vielleicht endlich meine Fragen beantworten?" Sein Ton war noch immer leicht zynisch, was gut zu seinem Lächeln passte. Er ging in die Knie, um sie besser sehen zu können und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Das blonde Haar lang und glänzend, blaue Augen und eine Stupsnase, eigentlich sah sie entzückend aus, wenn sie nur nicht so unweiblich gekleidet gewesen wäre - Er hatte noch eine Frau in Hosen gesehen, und selbst einem Mann hätte diese merkwürdige Gewandung in diesem Blauton wohl kaum zu Gesicht gestanden...Doch sie trug keine sichtbaren Waffen und schien eher verwirrt, als gefährlich zu sein. So entschied er sich, über ihr fremdartiges Erscheinungsbild erst einmal keine Gedanken zu machen und vielleicht später mehr herauszufinden - Vielleicht kam sie aus einer fernen Gegend, in der man sich so exotisch kleidete...  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. "Ich heiße Priscilla." Zu mehr war sie noch nicht fähig, denn noch immer wußte sie nicht, was gerade mit ihr geschehen war, zumal ihr Hals noch immer schmerzte, als wäre eine Angina im Anzug. Aber sie versuchte, sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen und ließ ihre Stimme klingen, als ob allein die Erwähnung ihres Namens ihm ihre Wichtigkeit verraten hätten müssen. Doch er reagierte nicht, sondern fragte weiter:  
  
"Wie könnt Ihr nur so plötzlich hinter mir auftauchen, Priscilla? Ich hätte Euch fast getötet!" Was war denn das? Ein Vorwurf? Langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt. Und warum redete er so geschwollen daher? "Und was ist das bitteschön für eine Art, jemanden erstmal mit nem Schwert zu bedrohen?" Die scharfe Zunge, für die sie bekannt war schien sie nicht verlassen zu haben... "Ich hab keine Ahnung was passiert ist und wo ich hier bin. Und wer zur Hölle sind Sie eigentlich?"  
  
Etwas befremdet sah er sie an.  
  
"Ihr habt eine merkwürdige Art zu sprechen." Ach was? Das sagt der Richtige... dachte sie und straffte trotzig die Schultern, aber er ignorierte das und sprach weiter, "Aber ich will Euch gerne sagen, dass Ihr Euch in den Wäldern von Bree befindet."  
  
"Bree?" Sie schien noch immer ratlos zu sein.  
  
"Aus welchem Teil von Mittelerde kommt Ihr, da Ihr Bree nicht zu kennen scheint?" Sofort war er wieder mißtrauisch, aber sie konnte ein freundliches Licht sehen, das seinen blauen Augen innewohnte.  
  
Doch auf solche Nebensächlichkeiten konnte sie keine Rücksicht nehmen.  
  
"Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht... Wieso Mittelerde? Wie komme ich hierher? Und wer seid... Ihr?" sie hatte begriffen, daß er sie weniger merkwürdig finden - und ihr möglicherweise endlich antworten - würde, wenn sie sich seiner Wortwahl anpaßte.  
  
"Ihr könnt mich Strecher nennen." beantwortete er dann auch ihre Frage, fuhr aber fort, "Aber warum wißt Ihr nicht, wie Ihr in diesen Wald gekommen seid?"  
  
Langsam wurde ihr dieses Frage- und Antwortspiel lästig. Sie rappelte sich auf und es kümmerte sie herzlich wenig, daß sie dabei alles andere als damenhaft aussah.  
  
"Hört mir zu, Streicher! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier los ist! Eben war ich noch auf diesem dummen Jahrmarkt und jetzt... werde ich hier in Mittelerde von Waffen bedroht!" Er hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und sie starrten sich an. In ihre Augen war ein trotziges Blitzen getreten, aber es konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, daß ihr eigentlich zum Heulen zumute war. Was sie natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte.  
  
So ging er dann auch nicht auf ihren angriffslustigen Ton ein, sondern sprach ruhig weiter. "Nun also, ich habe schon vieles erlebt in diesen Wäldern und so werde ich auch herausbringen, was mit Euch geschehen ist."  
  
"Das will ich aber auch hof..." langsam ging ihr die Geduld aus, aber er ging mit diesem Lächeln darüber hinweg und legte nur seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, was sie komischerweise mitten im Wort verstummen ließ. Nur der Trotz stand ihr weiterhin ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Shhh... Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich habe Euch gut verstanden. Wollt Ihr ein Stück des Weges mit mir gehen, vielleicht können wir gemeinsam Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen."  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, machte aber Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Wortlos hatte er sich umgedreht und war im Dickicht verschwunden, welches zwischen den hohen Bäumen wucherte. Nicht mal ein Pfad war zu sehen und langsam dämmerte ihr, daß sie sich besser an ihn hielt, wenn sie nicht völlig allein mitten im Wald sitzenbleiben wollte. Er hatte bestimmt seit Tagen nicht mehr gebadet, aber darüber mußte sie jetzt hinwegsehen - wenigstens hatte er sie nicht erdolcht. Was mochte das nur für eine Gegend sein, wo mittelalterlich gekleidete Kerle nicht lange zögerten, bevor sie ihr Schwert zogen.  
  
"Hey! Warten Sie... äh... Wartet!" rief sie und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
OK, ihr seid noch da... guuuuut! 


	3. Im Wald

Teil 3 : Im Wald  
  
Sie hatten nicht wieder gesprochen, waren aber sicher mehrere Stunden durch unwegsames Gelände gewandert. Sie war zum Umfallen erschöpft, hatte Blasen an den Füßen, der Hals fühlte sich immer noch entzündet an und Hunger und Durst fraßen sich durch ihre Eingeweide. Das Wasser, das er ihr aus seiner Feldflasche angeboten hatte, hatte komisch geschmeckt und so hatte sie kein zweites Mal getrunken.  
  
Wie lange sie genau gegangen waren konnte sie nicht überprüfen, denn weder ihre Uhr noch ihr Handy hatte sie bei sich gehabt, als dieses merkwürdige Ereignis sie an diesen Ort katapultiert hatte. Mittelerde... Sie konnte den Begriff nicht einordnen, obwohl er ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Wenigstens gab es hier eine Sonne, nach dessen Stand sie sich etwas orientieren konnte.  
  
Sie blickte sich neugierig um.  
  
Der Wald war inzwischen lichter und etwas freundlicher geworden und das Licht warf tanzende Flecken auf den weichen Boden. Einen Weg konnte man allerdings immer noch nicht ausmachen und wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit einen kreuzten, dann folgten sie ihm nicht, sondern verließen ihn schnell wieder.  
  
"Wo wollt Ihr mit mir hin? Wohin führt Ihr mich?" langsam gewöhnte sie sich an die altmodische Sprechweise.  
  
"Wir gehen nach Bree hinein. Dort wird es ein Mahl und ein Bett geben. Ihr seht erschöpft aus."  
  
"Wie freundlich, daß Euch das auch endlich auffällt..." sie konnte ganz schön schnippisch sein. Aber er warf ihr einen humorlosen Blick zu und sie nahm sich vor, ihre Zunge etwas besser im Zaum zu halten, denn ihr dämmerte, daß sie ohne seine Hilfe völlig aufgeschmissen sein würde.  
  
"Ich brauche kein Bett, Priscilla, und ich brauche auch nichts zu essen, also wenn Ihr ebenfalls keinen Wunsch nach Ruhe hegt, dann habe ich auch nichts dagegen, weiter diesem Weg zu folgen." Er sagte dies ganz ruhig, aber mit beißendem Spott in der Stimme und sie biß sich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Gut, laßt uns in dieses Bree gehen..." lenkte sie halbherzig ein, denn wenn sie etwas nicht wollte, dann waren es weitere Stunden in diesem Wald - womöglich auch noch während der Nacht... Wer weiß, wer oder was hier außer Streicher noch herumschlich...  
  
Wortlos stapfte sie weiter hinter ihm her und blickte trotzig auf seinen breiten Rücken.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Na, was meint ihr? Geht da noch was?????? 


	4. Bree

Teil 4 : Bree  
  
"Nehmt das!" Es war eher ein Befehl als ein Angebot gewesen, als er ihr seinen Umhang hinwarf und obwohl sie nicht wissen wollte, wo er mit dem Fetzen schon überall gewesen war, nahm sie ihn wortlos und warf ihn sich um. Es wurde zwar schon dämmrig, aber selbst sie konnte verstehen, dass sie mit ihren Jeans unmöglich unter Leute gehen konnte, wenn alle so angezogen waren wie er.  
  
Also zog sie sich die Kapuze über den Kopf stapfte hinter ihrem Begleiter her, der den Wald gerade verlassen hatte und über einen staubigen Weg auf eine Ansammlung von Häusern zuhielt, die von einer hohen Mauer umzäunt waren. Zügig hielten sie auf ein dunkles Tor zu und sie mußte sich beeilen, um Schritt zu halten.  
  
Also sie es erreicht hatten, schlug er einige Male mit der Faust gegen das Tor, worauf eine Luke geöffnet wurde und ein alter Kerl mit einer riesigen scharfen Nase und schnarrender Stimme fragte, wer sie seien und wo sie hinwollen. Doch Streicher murrte nur etwas von einem tänzelnden Pony und gab weiter keine Auskunft. Der Wächter warf ihr einen durchdringenden Blick zu, aber sie schwieg und wünschte sich, in diesem Umhang unsichtbar werden zu können. Doch anscheinend kannte der mürrische Alte ihren Begleiter und ohne weitere Fragen öffnete er schließlich das knarrende Tor und sie traten nach Bree hinein.  
  
Unangenehme Gestalten, wohin sie auch blickte und sie war froh, dass sie nicht alleine hier sein mußte... Zielsicher schritt Streicher zügig voran, so dass sie kaum Schritt halten konnte, aber sie schaffte es, ihm bis zu einem Haus mit einem runden Schild über der Tür zu folgen. Darauf sah man ein stilisiertes Pferd auf seinen Hinterhufen und drunter stand tänzelndes Pony - und ihr wurde klar, dass Streicher, dieses Gasthaus gemeint hatte, als er mit der Torwache gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Wir gehen jetzt dort hinein, aber haltet Euch im Hintergrund - dieser Ort ist kein Platz für eine ehrbare Frau. Ich will sehen, ob ich eine Unterkunft für die Nacht bekomme." Zischte er ihr zu, dann stieß er die Tür auf und sie folgte ihm in eine laute, stickige und nicht gerade gepflegte Gaststube. Unzählige Männer saßen herum und tranken aus Zinnhumpen. Sauber sahen die wenigsten aus und so roch es auch... Sie rümpfte angeekelt die Nase.  
  
Viel konnte sie nicht sehen, denn nur ihre Nasenspitze ragte aus der Kapuze.  
  
Unauffällig hielt sie sich in seinem Schatten und lugte nur einen winzigen Augenblick an ihm vorbei, um einen Blick auf einen runden Mann mit einem gewaltigen Schnurrbart zu erhaschen, der hier offenbar der Wirt war.  
  
Streicher sprach ihn mit Gerstenmann Butterblume an, aber sie wunderte sich inzwischen über gar nichts mehr. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hatte er einen Preis für eine Kammer ausgehandelt und sie verkniff sich gerade noch einen Kommentar, dass sie keinesfalls mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen würde.  
  
Das könnte sie schließlich immer noch klären,wenn sie endlich aus dieser widerwärtigen Gaststube heraus waren und niemand mehr ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ So, ich glaube, jetzt kann langsam die Äktschn anfangen... was meint ihr, in welche Schwierigkeiten kann Prissy sich selbst und Streicher so alles bringen? Ich hoffe auf viele Reviews mit vielen tollen Idden für gnadenlose Katastrophen. Was meint ihr? Wen soll ich noch alles ins Spiel bringen? Und wie kriegen wir die Kleine wieder zurück? 


	5. Im tänzelnden Pony

Teil 5 : Im tänzelnden Pony  
  
"Na ja..." missmutig sah sie sich in dem kargen Zimmer um und ein geringschätziger Blick streifte die schlichten Holzmöbel - ein Bett, ein Tisch und zwei Stühle, das war alles.  
  
"Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr gerne wieder zurück in die Wälder von Bree gehen, ich werde Euch nicht aufhalten."  
  
"Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt..."  
  
"Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, in Eurer Miene zu lesen. Und ich werde sicher nicht unglücklich sein, wenn Ihr meint, es ohne meine Hilfe besser treffen zu können."  
  
Sie wickelte sich aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn auf die eine Stuhllehne.  
  
"Nein, nein, ist schon gut..." sie wollte hier lieber nicht auf sich allein gestellt sein.  
  
"Dann legt Euch schlafen! Verlasst diesen Raum nicht und öffnet nicht die Tür, auch wenn jemand klopft." Er griff nach seinem Umhang und mit einer einzigen eleganten Geste hatte er ihn sich wieder umgelegt. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür.  
  
"Hey, Streicher. Wo wollen... äh wo wollt Ihr hin? Ihr könnt mich doch hier nicht allein lassen?" so wenig wie sie wollte, dass er heute Nacht im gleichen Raum schlief, so wenig wollte sie, dass er ging.  
  
"Ich werde Euch etwas Passendes für die Weiterreise besorgen. Euer Gewand fällt zu sehr auf, um unbehelligt durch Mittelerde zu reisen. Schlaft ruhig, ich werde bald wiederkehren." Sprachs und war zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf die Bettkante fallen. Puh, die Bettlaken waren klamm und kalt, was wahrscheinlich am feuchten Klima hier in diesem Bree lag. Außerdem rochen sie muffelig. Sie seufzte und fragte sich wie schon unzählige Male vorher an diesem Tag, was wohl mit ihr geschehen sein konnte. Und sie wünschte sich nach Hause, wo ihr Bettzeug immer frisch gewaschen war und nach Weichspüler duftete.  
  
Na ja, er hatte schon recht, besser, als im Wald zu schlafen...  
  
Sie beschloss, dass sie in ihren Kleidern schlafen würde, denn es war nicht nur feucht, sondern auch kühl. Außerdem wusste man ja nie...  
  
Ob sie sich hier irgendwo waschen konnte? Das schien im Allgemeinen hier nicht besonders wichtig zu sein und so schob sie den Wunsch nach einer Dusche erst einmal auf, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und schwang die Beine unter die Decke.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie eingeschlafen. So eklig ihr auch das muffige Bett erschien, so sehr sie auch verwirrt war über das was ihr passierte, und so wenig sympathisch ihr ihre einzige Bekanntschaft war, die sie bisher hatte schließen können... sie war einfach zum Umfallen müde. Da war es kein Wunder, dass sie sofort einschlief. Außerdem hoffte sie, dass alles einfach wieder in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie aufwachte...  
  
Wohl kaum.... *evilgrin* 


	6. Es ist dringend

Teil 6: Es ist dringend...  
  
Doch es war natürlich nichts in Ordnung, als sie aufwachte. Es war anscheinend dieses laute Poltern gewesen, das sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Prissy stellte frustriert fest, dass sie noch immer in diesem unseligen Zimmer war. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf, traute sich aber vor Angst kaum zu atmen. Was war da los? Doch es schien nicht um sie zu gehen, und sie entspannte sich schließlich wieder ein wenig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte und wusste auch nicht, was dieses laute Geräusch auf dem Flur ausgelöst hatte. Sie wollte es auch nicht wissen, denn sie hatte nicht vor, das Bett, geschweige denn das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Obwohl...  
  
Oh, nein!  
  
Mit Entsetzen bemerkte sie, dass ein unangenehmer Druck auf ihrer Blase sie über kurz oder lang dazu zwingen würde, doch aufzustehen. Warum hatte sie nicht gefragt, wo hier die Toiletten waren? Wenn es hier überhaupt so etwas gab... Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich mit einem Donnerbalken zufrieden geben müssen. Egal. Fakt war, es war dringend und sie musste etwas dagegen unternehmen.  
  
Angestrengt lauschte sie ins Dunkel. Der Lärm, der sie aufgeschreckt hatte, war vorüber und es war lange nichts zu hören.  
  
Eigentlich wollte sie nicht aufstehen...  
  
Aber schließlich merkte sie, dass es wirklich sein musste. Sie hangelte nach ihren Schuhen und schlüpfte hinein.  
  
Priscilla wusste nicht mehr wo die Kerze stand. Aber sie hatte keine Lust, sich beim tastenden Herumirren die Schienbeine und wer was sonst noch blau zu schlagen und so entschied sie, dass das hereinfallende Licht des Mondes reichen müsste. Sie fand schließlich die Tür und ganz vorsichtig begann sie, die Holzklinke herunter zu drücken.  
  
Als die Tür ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich gab, dachte sie, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben und sie erstarrte.  
  
Doch nichts geschah.  
  
Langsam zog sie die Tür auf und linste heraus auf den spärlich durch Windlichter erleuchteten Flur.  
  
Niemand da...  
  
Aufatmen.  
  
Sie schob sich hinaus und blickte nach links und rechts. Einige Türen auf beiden Seiten, alle geschlossen.  
  
Was nun?  
  
Priscilla schlich über den Flur. Sie hatte beschlossen, gar nicht erst im Haus nach einer Toilette zu suchen, sondern direkt nach draußen zu gehen und sich in die Büsche zu schlagen. Das war wahrscheinlich sicherer, als unbedacht geschlossenen Türen zu öffnen, hinter denen wer weiß was geschah. Dass die Natur auch aus hygienischen Gesichtspunkten angenehmer sein würde, stand für sie sowieso außer Frage.  
  
Die Treppen knarrten und sie drückte sich ganz an den Rand, um das zu vermeiden. Streichers Anweisungen hatte sie sehr wohl verstanden, aber was dachte der schmierige Kerl sich eigentlich? Dass sie sich in eine Zimmerecke hocken würde? Sie würde ja nicht weit gehen und schnell wieder zurück sein. Niemand würde es merken.  
  
Inzwischen war sie an der Tür des Gästehauses angekommen und sie lauschte wieder.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Stille.  
  
Wahrscheinlich schliefen alle. Hoffentlich schliefen alle...  
  
Sie drückte die Klinke herunter. Abgeschlossen! Verdammt! Wer bitteschön schloss die Tür zu einem Gasthaus ab? Sie lehnte sich entnervt mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür.  
  
Sie hatte es inzwischen wirklich eilig...  
  
Ihr Blick fiel nach rechts. Ein Fenster. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie es geöffnet und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken war sie hinausgeklettert.  
  
"krrrrrrrrzzzzzz"  
  
Als sie mit ihren Schuhspitzen über den rauhen Stein des Hauses schrappte, fluchte sie innerlich, doch es war nicht mehr zu ändern. Die Schuhe würde sie wahrscheinlich wegschmeißen können - erst der Marsch durch den Wald und jetzt das...  
  
Doch darum konnte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf den Boden vor dem Haus hinunter und blickte dann kritisch nach oben. Doch, das würde sie schaffen...  
  
Ein weiterer Blick nach Links und Rechts. Ganz Bree schien wie ausgestorben zu sein, jedenfalls war es völlig still, abgesehen von entferntem Hundegebell und gemütlichen Stallgeräuschen aus dem Pferdestall schräg gegenüber. Ihr sollte es recht sein, wenn keiner mehr unterwegs war.  
  
Blitzschnell entschloss sie sich, dass sie dem Pfad zwischen dem Stall und dem benachbarten Gebäude folgen würde. Dort schien es genug Vegetation zu geben, hinter der sie mal kurz verschwinden konnte. Es widerte sie zwar an, aber es ging nicht anders. Jedenfalls wusste sie nun plötzlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit wie ein funktionierendes Wasserklosett nebst Toilettenpapier ganz anders zu schätzen.  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke später ging es ihr wieder besser und eigentlich hatte sie sofort zurück gehen wollen, bevor sie wirklich noch jemand vermisste. Sie war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen und eigentlich hätte es kein Problem sein dürfen. Doch irgendwie sah plötzlich alles um sie herum gleich aus. Leichte Panik befiel sie und hektisch blickte sie sich um, bevor sie sich unsicher für eine Richtung entschied. Dass es die falsche war, erkannte sie recht schnell, denn sie hätte nach wenigen Schritten die Rückwand des Stalls erreichen müssen, was aber nicht der Fall war.  
  
Sie wirbelte herum, als sie hinter sich einen Zweig knacken hörte.  
  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Drei Gestalten lösten sich aus dem Dunkel und kamen wortlos auf sie zu. Priscilla rutsche buchstäblich das Herz in die Hose. Die drei Typen waren womöglich noch versiffter als Streicher und im Gegensatz zu ihm schienen sie nicht gewillt zu sein, ihr mit Freundlichkeit zu begegnen.  
  
"Was meint ihr? Wieviel wird sie uns bringen?" fragte der eine, ein fetter schmieriger Kerl mit ungepflegtem Bart, der an einer Mohrrübe herum kaute. Dreckiges Lachen war die Antwort. "Ich sag mal, die Ostlinge nehmen sie sicher gern und werden nicht knauserig sein... So hübsche Blondchen sind bei denen immer gefragt..." "Wir müssen ihr bloß was Vernünftiges zum Anziehen besorgen," meckerte der andere, dem ein Frettchen auf der Schulter saß. "In diesen Lappen werden wir sie höchstens als Orkfraß los..." Oh nein, das schienen Sklavenhändler zu sein... Prissy straffte die Schultern, obwohl ihr gar nicht heldenhaft zu Mute war. "Lasst mich durch ihr Kerle! Mein... äh... mein Verlobter wartet auf mich und er... er... hat ein Schwert!" Beifallheischend blickte sie sie an, merkte aber sofort selber, wie blöd sie klang und verfluchte sich dafür. Und dafür, dass sie damals den Selbstverteidigungskurs für Mädchen nicht besucht hatte, weil sie sich ihre neuen Fingernägel nicht hatte abbrechen wollen, dafür hasste sie sich auch.  
  
Natürlich hatte ihr Aufbegehren für einen neuerlichen Heiterkeitsausbruch bei den dreien gesorgt und sie kamen jetzt immer bedrohlicher näher. Inzwischen wusste Prissy wieder in welcher Richtung das tänzelnde Pony lag, das Problem war nur, dass die Kerle ihr den Weg dorthin versperrten. Prissy nahm allen Mut zusammen und beschloss ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los. Doch die drei wollten sich ihre Beute natürlich nicht entgehen lassen und kamen sogleich hintendrein.  
  
Eine Weile sah es so aus, als würde Prissy es schaffen ihre Verfolger abzuschütteln, aber dann übersah sie im Dunkel eine Wurzel und blieb mit dem Fuß darin stecken. Mit einem spitzen Schrei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und schlug schmerzhaft lang hin. Sogleich war der erste der drei Verfolger über ihr und packte sie. Ihre Arme wurden roh nach hinten gebogen und fest gebunden.  
  
Prissy zappelte und wehrte sich, doch gegen die Kraft ihres Häschers konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Als sie dann begann zu schreien, bekam sie kurzerhand ein versifftes Taschentuch in den Mund gestopft und sie hatte plötzlich ein ganz anderes Problem: Den Brechreiz zurück zu halten, der sie schlagartig überkommen hatte.  
  
Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln wurde sie über die Schulter des einen geworfen und es ging wieder zurück in den Wald.  
  
Wenn ihr möglichst bald über die wunderbare Rettung und die Standpauke danach lesen wollt, bitte... Ihr kennt das Spiel: fleissig reviewen... 


	7. Wer nicht hören will

Juhu! Es geht endlich weiter... Sorry an alle, die ich so lange hab warten lassen, aber so eine Schreibblockade will erstmal überwunden sein... Naja, jetzt geht's weiter und ich habe beschlossen, mich als Rahmenhandlung an "die Gefährten" halten werde. Das ist zwar nicht sehr originell und wurde schon tausend mal gemacht, aber es hat den Vorteil, dass Prissy nicht mehr nur Aragorn, sondern auch alle anderen nerven darf... Also lest fleissig weiter und wenn Ihr Wünsche und Anregungen für den weiteren Fortgang habt: Nur her damit!!!!  
Teil 7: Wer nicht hören will...  
  
Was hatte er sich da nur eingehandelt? Missmutig lief Streicher die dunklen Straßen entlang. Unter dem Arm trug er ein dunkles Bündel und er hoffte, dass ihr alle Sachen passen würden. Er hatte sich auf sein Augenmaß verlassen müssen, zumal der unfreundliche Händler, den er sozusagen schon aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, keine Frauengewänder im Angebot hatte. So hatte er sich für eine eingetragene Hose aus weichem Naturleder, ein leidlich frisches Leinenhemd, eine ebenfalls naturlederne Weste, sowie einen Umhang für sie entschieden, denn ohne seinen eigenen fühlte er sich unwohl und er war nicht gewillt, ihr den weiter zu leihen. Natürlich würden ihr die Sachen nicht gefallen. Natürlich würde sie sich beklagen... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er sich da nur eingehandelt? Und warum hatte er sie nicht schon längst einfach sich selbst überlassen? Streicher verstand sich selbst nicht...  
  
Er war jetzt nicht mehr weit vom tänzelnden Pony entfernt, als plötzlich ein spitzer Schrei alle seine Sinne in Anspruch nahm. Verdammt, das war ihre Stimme gewesen... Er war sich sicher, zwischen den Geräuschen eines Handgemenges ihren Schrei gehört zu haben und Ärger brandete in ihm auf. Wie konnte sie einfach seinen Anweisungen zuwiderhandeln? Noch bevor der Gedanke zu Ende gedacht war, war er schon unterwegs und spurtete in die Richtung des Lärms.  
  
Drei Kerle, die sich eilig davon machten konnte er nach wenigen Hundert Metern sehen. Das Mädchen hatte sich einer über die Schultern geworfen und sie zappelte hilflos mit den Beinen. Einen Augenblick lang war er versucht, sie jetzt wirklich einfach selbst zu überlassen. Diese Göre ging ihm ganz gehörig auf die Nerven und es war abzusehen, dass dies nicht das letzte Problem sein würde, wenn er sie bei sich behielte. Doch er wusste genau, was einem Mädchen blühte, wenn sie Leuten wie diesen hier in die Hände fiel und so siegte schließlich sein gutes Herz und er lief weiter.  
  
"Heda! Bleibt stehen!" rief er den Entführern zu und die drei Halunken wirbelten erschreckt herum. Doch sie dachten natürlich nicht im Traum daran, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten und hasteten weiter.  
  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, und Streicher hatte die Entführer eingeholt und er zog sein Schwert. "Lasst Sie runter!" herrschte er sie an und jetzt, da sie sich mit einer Waffe bedroht sahen, wandten sie sich ihrem Verfolger zu.  
  
Als erstes flog Streicher ein Messer um die Ohren und er konnte sich nur durch einen raschen Sprung zur Seite retten. Der Fette mit der Möhre hatte urplötzlich einen Prügel in der Hand und kam drohend auf den Angreifer zu. Doch der entwaffnete ihn mit einem Streich und sprang auf den zu, der die sich inzwischen noch heftiger wehrende Priscilla über der Schulter hatte. Der Waldläufer griff an und die einzige Rettung schien zu sein, die Beute fallen zu lassen.  
  
Das Mädchen schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf und der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht vor Schmerz und Empörung anfing zu schreien war, dass sie nach wie vor den ekelhaften Knebel im Mund hatte und sie ihn mit gebundenen Händen nicht entfernen konnte.  
  
Inzwischen waren die Männer zum Nahkampf übergegangen und Streicher hatte seine liebe Mühe, denn die drei waren anscheinend nicht gewillt, sich ihre Beute abjagen zu lassen. Doch schließlich hatten sie genug Prügel eingesteckt und flohen Hals über Kopf ins Dunkel.  
  
Er baute sich über ihr auf und blickte finster auf sie herab. Mit dem rechten Handrücken wischte er sich das Blut ab, welches ihm aus der Nase lief. Er sagte kein Wort und mit einer aufreizend langsamen Bewegung zog er sein Schwert. "Mhmhmhmhph..." entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf.  
  
Doch er schnitt nur die Fesseln durch. Gesprochen hatte er noch immer kein Wort. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich den Knebel zu entfernen und als es ihr endlich gelang den dreckigen Fetzen aus dem Mund zu bekommen, überkam sie erst mal ein Würgen, welches in einen Hustenanfall überging.  
  
"Steht auf!" seine Stimme verriet es nicht, aber er war wirklich böse auf sie.  
  
"Ich wollte doch nur aufs..." hob sie mit weinerlicher Stimme an, aber er fuhr ihr sofort über den Mund.  
  
"Es interessiert mich nicht, was Ihr wolltet!" herrschte er sie mit zischender Stimme an. "Ich hatte Euch gesagt, dass Ihr unter keinen Umständen Eure Kammer verlassen sollt."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was in diesen Landen vor sich geht. Wenn durch Euren Ungehorsam alles verdorben ist, ich schwöre, ich werde euch dafür bezahlen lassen..." Sie rieb sich die schmerzenden Handgelenke und versuchte ein ums andere Mal vergeblich den ekligen Geschmack im Mund los zu werden. "Nun schert euch endlich zurück in eure Kammer, hier gibt es wichtigeres für mich zu tun, als Kindermädchen für Euch zu spielen..." Harte Worte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war eher gutmütig und er streckte ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
  
Widerwillig schlug sie ein und er zog sie hoch. Ihre Beine waren zittrig und sie taumelte ein paar Schritte voran. Doch als er ihren Arm fassen wollte, um sie zu stützen, riss sie sich los und stapfte trotzig voran. Dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen wollte sie ihm nicht zeigen - und dass sie selbst nicht wusste warum sie ihr in den Augen standen, machte sie gleich noch wütender.  
  
"Ihr seid undankbar, Lady!" rief er ihr hinterher und nicht nur der zynische Unterton brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Sie wirbelte herum und fauchte ihr Gegenüber an:  
  
"Undankbar? Ich soll undankbar sein? Jetzt hör mir mal zu du komischer Kauz..." schnappte sie und ihr war völlig egal, dass sie ihn jetzt duzte. "Ich habe einen fürchterlichen Tag hinter mir, den Du auch nicht gerade hast sonniger gestalten konntest. Alles was ich wollte war, in Ruhe aufs Klo zu gehen, aber anscheinend darf man nicht mal das hier in dieser komischen Mittelerde... Mir reichts... ich will nach Hause, ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diesen Mist hier!"  
  
"Es steht euch gerne zu, euer Glück selbst zu versuchen. Hier!" er warf ihr das Bündel Kleidung hin und sie wurde von der Wucht des Wurfes zum Taumeln gebracht.  
  
Ihre Blicke maßen sich. Sie war so wütend. Besonders, als sie sein emotionsloses Gesicht sah. So verdammt ruhig stand er da und sie vermeinte schon wieder dieses zynische Lächeln zu sehen und alles das brachte sie auf die Palme. Doch gleichzeitig erkannte sie, dass er ihre einzige Hoffnung war, denn was sonst noch so für Gestalten durch dieses Mittelerde streunten, hatte sie gerade erfahren müssen.  
  
"Schon gut, ich geh ja schon..." brummelte sie deshalb widerwillig und wollte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück zum tänzelnden Pony trollen. Aber Streicher war nicht gewillt, ihr das als Entschuldigung durchgehen zu lassen.  
  
"Ich meine es ernst, Fräulein! Ihr seid eine Last und anstatt Euch angemessen zu verhalten, macht Ihr es schlimmer und schlimmer. Ich werde Euch nicht mitnehmen, wenn Ihr nicht vernünftig werdet! Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel, von dem Ihr nichts weiter zu wissen braucht, als dass es wichtiger ist als alle Eure scheinbaren Probleme..."  
  
"Was kann ich dafür?" Ihr Trotz war noch nicht ganz gebrochen, auch wenn ihre Stimme dünner und dünner wurde. Sie hasste sich dafür, aber sie war den Tränen nahe. Doch diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht geben, diesem Klotz würde sie es nie gönnen, sie weinen zu sehen.  
  
"Weder Ihr noch ich haben Anteil an Eurem Hier sein, dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber das Schicksal hielt es anscheinend für notwendig, Euch zu dieser Zeit an diesen Ort zu schicken und Euch mir aufzubürden. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt jetzt endlich verstanden, dass dies hier kein sicherer und friedlicher Ort ist. Und ich schwöre Euch, ein zweites Mal werde ich mein Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzen, um Euch aus einer Eurer Narreteien zu retten." Sie schwieg - was er als Zustimmung nahm - und stapfte weiter zurück zum Gasthaus, das Kleiderbündel wie einen Schutz vor den Körper haltend. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn nun endgültig und wirklich verstanden hatte, aber im Grunde war er sich sicher, dass dies nicht der letzte Ärger gewesen war, in den er durch sie geraten war. Lautlos seufzend schüttelte Streicher den Kopf und folgte ihr. 


	8. Kleine Leute Großer Ärger

Teil 8: Kleine Leute - Großer Ärger  
  
Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein... Fassungslos blickte Prissy an sich herunter und wusste nicht genau, ob sie froh darüber sein sollte, dass es hier keinen Spiegel gab, in dem sie das Grauen noch genauer hätte sehen müssen. Er wusste wahrscheinlich nur zu gut, warum er so kurz angebunden gewesen war, als er sie in ihrer Kammer zurück gelassen hatte.  
  
"Zieht Euch um und versucht, noch etwas zu schlafen. Ich habe noch wichtige Angelegenheiten zu regeln und merkt Euch gut, was ich Euch gesagt habe... Ich werde Euch kein zweites Mal aus selbst verschuldeten Problemen zu retten." Hatte er mit einem letzten Blick - der ihr jede Antwort im Halse stecken bleiben ließ - gesagt. Dann hatte er die Tür zugemacht und von außen abgeschlossen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich saß er jetzt unten und trank sich einen, während sie sich hier mit absolut indiskutablen Klamotten rumärgern musstete. Vom hygienischen Standpunkt mal ganz zu schweigen, waren diese Sachen jenseits jeder Tragbarkeit. Die Hosen viel zu groß und nicht mal ein Gürtel dabei - dafür aber Hosenträger... Aber sie hatte ja keine Wahl, dass sah selbst sie ein. Mit ihren Armani-Jeans konnte sie unmöglich weiter hier herumlaufen und für Tops von Dolce & Gabbana hatte auch keiner ein Auge. Sie war nur froh, dass niemand von zu Hause sie jetzt sehen konnte, sie wäre unten durch bis ans Ende aller Tage. Besonders, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie sich zwischen zwei modischen Todsünden entscheiden müssen würde: Entweder sie konnte die viel zu langen Hosenbeine hochkrempeln oder sie in die kniehohen Stiefel stecken. Beides unverzeihlich, aber schließlich entschied sie sich seufzend für das kleinere Übel und ließ die Hosenbeine in den Stiefelschäften verschwinden.  
  
Wenigstens passten die Stiefel wie angegossen und widerwillig zollte sie Streicher Hochachtung für sein gutes Auge wenigstens in dieser Angelegenheit. Und die Sachen waren zwar weder wirklich sauber noch nach ihrem Geschmack, aber wenigstens waren sie warm. Sie wickelte sich in ihren neuen Umhang und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie musste zur Ruhe kommen und nachdenken. Ihr fehlten eine Menge Antworten und sie wusste, dass sie sie nur finden konnte, wenn sie ruhig blieb und keine Fehler machte.  
  
Gedankenverloren packte sie ihr abgelegtes Zeug zusammen und verstaute es in dem geräumigen Leinenbeutel, der bei ihren neuen Sachen dabei gewesen war.  
  
Antworten...  
  
Antworten auf Fragen, die immer wieder wirr in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelten. Aber nicht jetzt... jetzt fielen ihr gleich die Augen zu und sie war froh, nicht weiter grübeln zu müssen. Ein letzter Gedanke.  
  
Streicher...  
  
Lächelnd...  
  
Gewaschen...  
  
Rasiert...  
  
Freundlich...  
  
Er würde gar nicht schlecht aussehen, wenn er nur ein wenig mehr aus sich machen würde... Ein verträumtes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, während sie erschöpft einschlief.  
  
Doch die süßen Träume währten ein weiteres Mal nicht lange. Poltern, Hufgetrappel und schrilles Kreischen hatten sie erst halb aus dem Schlaf gerissen, da war auch schon die Tür aufgeflogen und Streicher hatte sie wortlos aus dem Bett gezerrt. Sie hatte gerade noch ihr Bündel greifen können, da wurde sie schon über Flur und Treppen geschoben und er stieß sie schließlich in eine andere Kammer.  
  
"Was zum..." sein energischer Gesichtsausdruck und sein Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen ließen sie mitten im Satz stocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie in vier fremde Gesichter. Langsam wunderte sie hier gar nichts mehr, aber irgendwas stimmte mit denen nicht. Sie war selbst nicht sonderlich groß, aber die Jungs hier waren sogar noch kleiner als sie, aber es waren keine Kinder mehr, aber alle waren sie zu kurz geraten.  
  
"Setzt Euch und seid still, was auch immer hier geschehen mag, hört Ihr?!" Es ist von unbedingter Wichtigkeit, dass wir alle uns absolut ruhig verhalten. Es ist lebenswichtig, habt Ihr das verstanden?" Eingeschüchtert nickte Priscilla und setzte sich wortlos auf eines der Betten, die im Raum standen. Dort saßen schon zwei der kleinen Fremden. Beide hatten hellbraune lockige Haare und sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln den Schalk und jede Menge Neugier aus ihren freundlichen Augen blitzen.  
  
"Ich bin Peregrin Tuk und das hier ist mein Vetter Meriadok Brandybok. Aber du kannst uns Pippin und Merry nennen. Kannst du uns verraten, was hier vorgeht?" zischte ihr der jüngere der beiden zu und dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ich bin Priscilla. Nennt mich Prissy, wenn ihr wollt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das alles soll. Wer seid ihr? Was habt ihr mit Streicher zu schaffen?" flüsterte sie zurück. Doch er konnte nicht antworten, denn Streicher machte ein energisches  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!"  
  
und sie waren still. Die angespannte Stille zog sich hin und schließlich konnte Prissy die Augen nicht länger offen halten und die Erschöpfung zwang sie zurück in einen unruhigen Schlaf voller verwirrender Träume.  
  
So war sie dann wieder desorientiert und verwirrt, als sie unbestimmte Zeit später plötzlich und heftig aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Dieses durch Mark und Bein gehende Kreischen schwoll wieder und eisige Angst kroch ihr die Wirbelsäule hoch.  
  
Auch wenn alle außer Streicher geschlafen haben sollten - kurz fragte sie sich, ob Streicher überhaupt je schlief - jetzt waren sie alle wach und saßen starr vor Angst im Dunkel. Besonders der mit den dunklen Locken und den riesigen Augen sah aus, als würde er gleich unter sich machen. Na ja, ihr ging es nicht anders, musste sie zugeben, wenn sie ehrlich war.  
  
Streicher erklärte mit leiser Stimme irgendwas von Menschen, die sich dem Bösen verkauft hatten und nun herumgeisterten und einem dunklen Herrscher dienen mussten. Prissy hörte kaum zu.  
  
Geister...  
  
So ein Blödsinn!  
  
Und was sollte der Quatsch mit diesem ominösen Ring? Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass sie zurück nach Hause kam. Das würde sie Streicher am Morgen in aller Deutlichkeit sagen, das nahm sie sich ganz fest vor.  
  
"Und wer ist das?" Sie schreckte auf, als sie bemerkte, dass sie gemeint war. Misstrauisch wurde sie von dem letzten der vier kleinen Kerle gemustert. Er war blond und stämmig und sie entschied, dass sie ihn fast so wenig leiden konnte, wie Streicher.  
  
Sie wollte schon antworten, doch Streicher kam ihr zuvor.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht welche Rolle ihr in den Geschicken Mittelerdes zugedacht ist, aber sie fiel mir heute sozusagen vor die Füße und redete in Rätseln. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich sie zu Gandalf bringen muss. Er wird Rat wissen. Ach ja, sie heißt Priscilla."  
  
Sie ärgerte sich schon wieder, dass Streicher über sie sprach, als wäre sie nicht anwesend, aber sie schluckte den Ärger hinunter. Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, dass er sich Gedanken über ihr weiteres Schicksal gemacht hatte - auch wenn sie seine Ansichten über Schicksal und Vorherbestimmung nicht teilte. Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Stämmige sich ihr auch vorstellen würde, aber der tat nichts dergleichen. Auch der dunkelhaarige sagte nichts, er starrte seltsam abwesend vor sich hin und sie hoffte, dass es nichts Ansteckendes war. Es war wieder Pippin, der den Mund aufmachte:  
  
"Wir sind Hobbits aus dem Auenland. Wir begleiten Samweis Gamdschie," Geste zu dem Stämmigen, "und unseren Verwandten Frodo Beutlin," der dunkle Lockenkopf nickte abwesend, "der in einer unerhört wichtigen Angelegenheit unterwegs ist..." Er wollte offensichtlich weiterreden, aber Streicher schnitt ihm energisch das Wort ab.  
  
"Das reicht Herr Tuk. Ihr solltet lernen, Eure Zunge besser im Zaum zu halten, wenn ihr Eure Reise lebend überstehen wollt..."  
  
Pippin verstummte und zog einen Flunsch, aber gleich darauf zwinkerte er ihr schelmisch zu und unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen. Sie war froh, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr mit Streicher alleine wandern musste und blickte dem Kommenden zum ersten Mal etwas optimistischer entgegen.  
  
Eigentlich sollte ich ja besser für meine Abschlussprüfung lernen, aber andererseits bin ich froh, dass es jetzt endlich weiter geht. Vielen Dank für alle aufmunternden Worte und drückt mir die Daumen, dass es trotz meiner Schreibmarathons mit der Prüfung klappt... 


	9. Andere Welten Andere Elben

Teil 9 - andere Welten, andere Elben  
  
Als es schließlich endlich wieder ruhig geworden war, hatte Streicher es sehr eilig gehabt, aus Bree fort zu kommen. Er hatte seine kleine Reisegruppe unbarmherzig angetrieben und es begann gerade zu dämmern, als die sechs den Flecken durch das zerschmettert am Boden liegende Tor verließen. Prissy hätte gern gewusst, wieso das Tor jetzt plötzlich kaputt war, hatte aber gleichzeitig Angst vor der Antwort, die sie bekommen würde, wenn sie fragte.  
  
So schwieg sie und lief weiter neben Merry und Pippin her. Sie hatten ein karges Frühstück gehabt. Nur etwas Brot und kuhwarme Milch, die Streicher von wer weiß wo besorgt hatte und die beiden Hobbits, besonders Pippin, beklagten sich unentwegt darüber, dass ihnen niemand gesagt hatte, dass man sie hier anscheinend einer Hungerfolter unterzog.  
  
Streicher schwieg ebenfalls stoisch, wobei es bei ihm sicher nicht die Atemnot war, die Prissy dazu zwang, sich zwischen Reden oder Laufen zu entscheiden. Das hinderte sie aber keineswegs daran, neugierig ihre neuen Begleiter zu mustern.  
  
Frodo wirkte nach wie vor sehr abwesend und ihr fiel auf, dass insbesondere Sam sehr um ihn bemüht war. Sie konnte sich ein paar mal das Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sie fragte sich, was zwischen den beiden wohl lief.  
  
Einmal, sie liefen gerade durch einen recht dichten Wald und der anbrechende Tag warf bestenfalls ein diffuses Licht auf die Szenerie, hörte sie die Hobbits miteinander tuscheln und nicht nur sie war überrascht, als Streicher plötzlich auf eine Frage antwortete, die Pippin eigentlich an Frodo gestellt hatte. Sie würde sich merken müssen, dass Streicher offenbar Ohren wie ein Luchs hatte.  
  
Ansonsten war Streicher wortkarg und scheinbar mürrisch wie immer und nicht einmal auf die Frage, wohin er sie führen würde, hatte er eine wirkliche Antwort übrig gehabt.  
  
"In die Wildnis." War alles gewesen, was er dazu zu sagen gehabt und niemand hatte gewagt, weiter zu fragen.  
  
Ziemlich schnell wurde ihr klar, dass die Hauptsorge der Hobbits dem leiblichen Wohl galt und dass ein Hauptteil ihrer Unterhaltungen sich ums Essen drehten. Diese kleinen Kerle schienen nichts lieber zu tun, als Unmengen von Nahrung in sich hineinzustopfen und Prissy hatte das Gefühl, dass sie schon vom Zuhören zunahm. Pippin redete quasi ununterbrochen und binnen kurzer Zeit, glaubte sie, alles über hobbit'sche Kochkunst zu wissen. Nicht, dass sie jemals selber gekocht hätte, aber sie glaubte fast, dass sie es jetzt doch könnte, wenn sie müsste. Aber sie hoffte natürlich für sich und alle anderen, dass es nie dazu kommen würde...  
  
Sie versuchte vorsichtig, mehr Informationen über die Motive ihrer Wanderung aus dem schwatzhaften Hobbit herauszubekommen aber das war nicht leicht, denn obwohl der kleine Kerl sorglos zu sein schien, er hatte anscheinend Streichers Rüffel nicht vergessen.  
  
Statt dessen verlegte er sich schließlich selbst darauf, sie auszufragen. Sie antwortete ihm, aber merkte sehr schnell, dass er nicht so recht verstand, was sie ihm erzählte. Das kreidete sie ihm aber nicht an, denn schließlich hatte sie auch keine Ahnung von Mittelerde - wie sollte er etwas über ihre Welt, geschweige denn verstehen, wie sie hierher gekommen war und wieso. Schließlich sagte sie:  
  
"Ich versteh es doch selbst nicht, Pippin. Gerade war ich noch dort und plötzlich werde ich durcheinandergewirbelt und habe ein Schwert am Hals.... Ein Schwert!!!"  
  
Verständnislos sah er zu ihr herauf  
  
"Na ja, manche haben auch Messer oder einen Bogen..." sagte er ernsthaft und jetzt war es an ihr, große Augen zu machen.  
  
"Also, wo ich herkomme, da hat niemand Schwerter dabei..." stellte sie fest und warf einen Seitenblick auf Streicher, der der einzige in der Gruppe war, der eine Waffe trug.  
  
"Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Wir Hobbits sind auch ein friedliebendes Volk. Waffen tragen wir keine, dafür lieber Töpfe und Pfannen und ein gutes Pfeifchen. Doch jetzt, da wir mit dem wichtigen Ring unterwegs sind, da wünscht man sich schon manchmal, dass unsereins eine Waffe... WAS DENN?"  
  
Streicher war plötzlich herumgewirbelt und hatte Pippin strafend angeblickt und auch Sam trug plötzlich einen besonders finsteren Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, nachdem Pippin diesen Ring wieder erwähnt hatte. Streicher zischte:  
  
"Ihr solltet aufpassen, was Ihr sagt, junger Herr Tuk. Niemand sollte über das sprechen, was wir bei uns haben. Der Feind ist aufgeschreckt genug, er darf nicht noch weiter auf uns aufmerksam werden, er sucht nach uns und ist schon viel zu nah."  
  
"Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?" mischte sich Priscilla ein, "'der Feind ist nah...' Soll das heißen, wir werden verfolgt?"  
  
Resignation machte sich einmal mehr auf Streichers Gesicht breit. "Habt Ihr nicht zugehört? Die Nazgûl wollen den Ring und sie werden ihm folgen und versuchen, ihn an sich zu bringen."  
  
"Was denn für Nazgûl?" Ihr dämmerte, dass sie ihm letzte Nacht besser hätte zuhören sollen.  
  
Sie standen auf einer kleinen Lichtung und Streicher schüttelte mal wieder ratlos den Kopf. Gerade wollte er etwas erwidern, doch Pippin kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Wenn wir hier schon Wurzeln schlagen, können wir auch ein Feuer machen und etwas essen..."  
  
"NEIN!!!" Das erste Mal waren Prissy und Streicher einer Meinung und sie äußerten sie unisono, ohne wenigstens den Kopf in Pips Richtung zu wenden.  
  
"Ihr seid in meinen Augen nichts anderes, als eine verzogene Göre, die sich für nichts anderes, als ihre kümmerlichen Angelegenheiten interessiert! Wer die Nazgûl sind, wollt Ihr wissen? Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, es Euch selbst herausfinden zu lassen!"  
  
"Ich eine verzogene Göre?" Ihr fehlten die Worte und so stand sie nur bebend vor Wut und mit knallrotem Kopf vor dem Waldläufer. Was bildete dieser schmuddelige Kerl ohne Manieren eigentlich ein?  
  
"Ja genau das seid Ihr in meinen Augen." "Nein, bin ich nicht!"  
  
"Doch das seid ihr!" und zu den Hobbits gewandt und kaum freundlicher sagte er: "Und bevor wir hier wirklich Wurzeln schlagen, so macht in Elbereths Namen Euer Feuer, damit ihr mir nicht länger mit eurem Frühstück in den Ohren liegt!"  
  
Die Spannung lag nach wie vor in der Luft, aber Sam, Merry und Pippin machten sich fröhlich ans Werk und bald lag der Duft von brutzelnden Zwiebeln und knusprigem Speck in der Luft.  
  
~~~  
  
Streicher wollte nur weg. Er brauchte Ruhe. Sonst würde er diesem Geschöpf über kurz oder lang den Hals umdrehen. Er konnte mit allem umgehen, hatte viele Heldentaten begangen und hatte dem Bösen mehr als einmal in sein furchtbares Auge geblickt... Aber was sollte er mit diesem Mädchen machen? Er entfernte sich ein wenig von den kochenden Hobbits und genoss die Stille des Waldes, die er so sehr liebte und die er seit ein paar Tagen - seit er in Begleitung war - schmerzlich vermisste.  
  
Er seufzte. Er hatte sehr viel geseufzt, seit sie ihm vor die Füße gefallen war und ein ums andere Mal fragte er sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, sie mit zu nehmen.  
  
Doch er hatte geträumt von einer Fremden, die unter seinem Schutz gestellt wurde. Er hatte es fast vergessen gehabt und die Erinnerung war leicht, wie ein Hauch und der schwarze Schleier hob sich nur unzureichend, aber er war vom Blute der Numenôrer und er wusste, dass solche Träume nie bedeutungslos waren. Deshalb belastete er sich mit ihr und er wünschte den Tag herbei, wenn er sie bei Gandalf abladen konnte.  
  
Er wirbelte herum, die Hand am Schwertknauf, als er hinter sich einen Zweig knacken hörte.  
  
Es war Priscilla und ihre Wut war noch kaum verraucht.  
  
Dass er sie einfach hatte stehen lassen, anstatt das Problem wie ein zivilisierter Mensch auszudiskutieren, fand sie 'typisch Kerl' und sie war nicht gewillt, ihm das durchgehen zu lassen.  
  
"Wir waren noch nicht fertig mit unserem Gespräch!" sagte sie dann auch und einmal mehr maßen sich ihre Blicke.  
  
"Sicher waren wir das. Denn gleich, was ich Euch erklärt hätte, Ihr hättet sowieso nicht zugehört." Also wieso sollte ich meinen Atem verschwenden?"  
  
"Ihr tut mir unrecht. Habt Ihr vielleicht schon einmal die Möglichkeit ins Auge gefasst, dass ich mir diesen Schwachsinn von Geistern und magischen Ringen einfach nicht angehört habe, weil es so was da wo ich herkomme nicht gibt? Habt Ihr mich auch nur einmal gefragt, wie es dort zugeht, wo ich herkomme? Ich kenne schließlich beide Seiten und ich muss sagen, dass ich bisher ganz gut ohne diesen Geisterquatsch gelebt habe."  
  
Sie stand vor ihm, die Hände kampfeslustig in die Seiten gestemmt. Sie hatte gepunktet, das konnte sie sehen, denn ihr Gegenüber sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Ihr meint Euer Volk hat freiwillig der Magie entsagt?"  
  
"Nein, ich meine, dass es so was wie Zauberei in meiner Welt überhaupt nicht gibt... Na ja, also bis gestern, mein ich... aber das ging bestimmt nicht von meiner Seite aus, sondern kam von hier!"  
  
"Aber die Elbenvölker, die Zwerge, alle alten Völker... Jedes hat seine Magie - selbst wenn die Menschen sie nicht sehen oder nutzen - Jedes Kind weiß, dass es sie gibt."  
  
"Moment mal, was denn für Elbenvölker? Meint Ihr Elfen? So kleine Flatterdinger mit Flügelchen auf dem Rücken? Die gibt's doch nur im Märchen... Und Zwerge? So was steht bei uns aus Ton im Vorgarten... Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr sprecht!"  
  
Streicher blickte sie ungläubig und fast belustigt an.  
  
"Auch ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Ihr sprecht, aber da es zu unglaublich ist, als dass Ihr es Euch ausgedacht haben könnt, werde ich Euch vorerst glauben und ich entschuldige mich wenn ich Falsches über Euch angenommen haben sollte." Er legte seine rechte Hand an seine Brust und deutete ein Verbeugung an. Doch wenn sie gedacht hatte, damit wäre sie seinen Gardinenpredigten entkommen, so irrte sie gewaltig, denn noch im gleichen Atemzug fuhr er fort, ihr wieder einmal klar zu machen, wie wichtig und gefährlich ihre Reise doch war.  
  
Und diesmal hörte sie zu und erfuhr, während sie ein wenig nebeneinander her schlenderten, so einiges, was ihr bisher entgangen war.  
  
"Ach, und wenn wir in Bruchtal ankommen, dann achtet um Elbereths Willen darauf, was Ihr sagt..." ermahnte er sie abschließend noch, während sie schon wieder zu der Lichtung zurück gingen, auf der das Frühstücksgelage schon in vollem Gange war. "Was auch immer Ihr glaubt, über Elben zu wissen, fragt sie NIEMALS, warum sie keine Flügel haben und warum sie so groß sind! Und ich möchte Euch ganz dringend davon abraten, auch nur das Wort an einen Zwerg zu richten, solltet Ihr je einen treffen, es würde Eurer Gesundheit sehr abträglich sein..."  
  
Sie verstand kein Wort, aber sie nickte.  
  
Wenn ihr glaubt, dass es von jetzt an nur noch Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen gibt, dann muß ich euch leider enttäuschen, aber ich fand, dass ein einigermaßen klärendes Gespräch mal angesagt wäre. Das heißt ja nicht, dass sie sich nicht weiter streiten können *ggg* 


End file.
